<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh My God They Were In Love by AuthorRoyalty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426721">Oh My God They Were In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRoyalty/pseuds/AuthorRoyalty'>AuthorRoyalty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gays In Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Disney-Style Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Especially Our Main Dorks, Established Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gay Rights, Hand Holding?? In MY Household???, How Do I Tag, In The Span Of 1017 Words, Like Just All Fluff I Swear, Love Confessions, M/M, Or give me some water, Plz end me, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, There will be a second part, anyway, either works, enjoy, eventually, flufffffff, it's more likely than you'd think, no beta we die like men, or women, soft moments, written in like an hour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRoyalty/pseuds/AuthorRoyalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there's a party, an empty room and two blushing messes.</p><p>AKA<br/>I don't know how to summary</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gays In Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh My God They Were In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea took hold of me and wouldn't let go.</p><p>Did I have random anxiety tremors while writing this? Yep!<br/>Did I care? Absolutely not</p><p> </p><p>Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil really, really wanted to punch Roman in his pretty face. Or kiss him until he couldn't breathe. He hadn't made up his mind yet. </p><p>A few weeks ago, Virgil had gone down for a snack to find Roman (a snack in his own right) having a breakdown. Ever since then, they'd become better friends, and the anxious side's crush was stronger than ever. It was kind of stupid really. He just... blushed whenever Roman smiled at him, or his heart skipped a few beats if their arms brushed together, or... Okay, yeah, he had it bad.</p><p>They still argued and made fun of each other, but it was a lot more lighthearted. And also sounded a lot like flirting to the others. </p><p>They'd just finished filming a Sanders Asides, and everyone was happy with the outcome. So the sides decided to have a party, everyone dressing up for the theme- masquerade. Virgil had entered the mindscape into a stunning castle (courtesy of Remus, and Janus playing damage control). Imaginary people twirled across the dance floor and shimmered in the light. But the thing that had taken his breath away wasn't any of that, but Roman.</p><p>He was dressed in a red shirt, sleeves pushed up to the elbows. The sleeves did nothing to cover his toned biceps, making Virgil's mouth a little dry. Black pants completed his outfit. His mask was a beautiful work of art, black with red sequins. He was grinning about something, and the lights shone just so- he looked like a god.</p><p>Virgil really wanted to punch Roman in the face. With his face. Maybe hold hands. Definitely make out. </p><p>***</p><p>Roman was currently the embodiment of gay panic. Virgil had descended the stairs like an angel descending from heaven. He was dressed in a purple t-shirt covered by a black leather jacket. His outfit was completed with an elaborate black-and-purple mask. He had a faint blush, probably because he didn't usually dress this fancy. For a second, Roman forgot how to breathe. Then his face broke into a grin, and gestured Virgil over.</p><p>Roman might die from how beautiful he looked, but he didn't care.</p><p>***</p><p>They spent their time laughing and teasing each other, occasionally catching sight of Patton and Logan lovingly whispering...things to each other. What things, Roman did <strong>not</strong> want to know, thank you very much. Eventually they ended up in a secluded room, eyes bright and smiles wide. </p><p>Slowly, a coy look entered Virgil's eyes. "So, we're all alone now. What do you want to do?"</p><p>Smirking, the Prince moved so he and the shorter side were now facing each other. Slowly, he stepped forward until Virgil was forced to step back. He ended up with his back pressed to the wall. The anxious side trusted him, so he didn't look scared, only curious. Gently, Roman tipped Virgil's chin up so they were eye level, his other hand resting on the wall next to his face. </p><p>Roman was really nervous. He truly lo-LIKED Virgil, but he knew he liked him back. He saw it in the secret glances, in the stifled blushes. Roman saw it when he aimed that crooked smile at him. So he was nervous, but he wasn't scared. </p><p>Pressing close, Roman tilted his head so his lips touched a pale ear. A shudder ran through Virgil, and Roman grinned. He whispered, "Do you have <em>any</em> idea what I want to do to you?"</p><p>***</p><p>Virgil's heart was beating so hard, he was sure it would end up on the floor. The feeling of Roman being so close to him made him feel things like- like <em>emotions</em>. Then he brushed his soft, pink, oh my god they were so pretty lips over his ears, and oh. </p><p>A full bodied shudder ran through him, and he felt Roman's smile. </p><p>"Do you have <em>any</em> idea what I want to do to you?"</p><p>The words sent an embarrassing moan tumbling past his lips, and Virgil clamped his mouth shut in shock. Roman leaned back, to both the relief and disappointment of Virgil. </p><p>The taller side had a soft look on his face, and gently released Virgil from his grasp. Then he stepped back and had the <em>nerve</em>, the <em>audacity</em>, to blush.</p><p>Looking up from under his lashes, Roman started word vomiting. "I- I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable, I'm so sorry, we'll just- we'll never speak of this again, I'm so sorry, I have no idea what overcame me, you just. You looked so <em>pretty</em> in that outfit and- my god, I'm just making it worse-"</p><p>Blinking himself out of his reverie, Virgil stepped forward and grabbed Roman's hands (!!! OH MY GOD!!! THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS!!!!). Smiling, he nudged him with his shoulder. "Hey, look at me. I'm not uncomfortable at all. Surprised, yes, but not uncomfortable. In fact," it was now or never, "I kind of- I liked it. I- I like you." He rushed the words out, then looked away. </p><p>Now, logically, Virgil knew he wasn't going to be rejected- Roman had just pushed him against the wall and <em>sensually whispered into his ear </em>(he still hadn't fully registered that). But he was the literal embodiment of anxiety, he didn't listen to logic. So he looked away, a bright red staining his cheeks. </p><p>***</p><p>When Virgil confessed to liking him, then looked away, blushing, Roman couldn't help it anymore. He gently squeezed his hand, directing his attention back. </p><p>Then, with a hopeful look in his eyes, Roman whispered, "Can I kiss you?" </p><p>*** </p><p>The way Roman was looking at him, his soft words- with a nod, Virgil leaned up to meet soft lips, and-</p><p>Yup. This was it. He'd died and gone to heaven.</p><p>The kiss wasn't perfect- they brushed noses, and soft giggles filled the room. It took them a few breathless, chaste kisses to slowly lean away from each other, both equally reluctant. </p><p>"Virgil, I- I think I - <strong>I love you</strong>."</p><p>This was too much. How could one person- side- be so perfect? Grinning, Virgil surged forward, pulling Roman into a heated kiss. It was nothing like the previous ones, but it held just as much love in them. </p><p>Both pulled away, dopey grins on their faces. </p><p>"I think I love you too, Princey."</p><p>***</p><p>"Darkling? Why are you up? It's... like 4am."</p><p>"You goddamn... you literally <em>kabedon-ed</em> me."</p><p>"...we just made out for like half an hour what's your point."</p><p>"ROMAN SANDERS MADE OUT WITH ME."</p><p>"Okay, I'm going back to bed, because if I pay attention to what you're saying I'm going to freak out too. Goodnight, babe."</p><p>"ROMAN SHITTING SANDERS CALLED ME BABE."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this, you could leave me a prompt here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355960</p><p>Or check out my other works: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRoyalty/works</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading, dudes and dudettes. Have a lovely day/night, stay happy and hydrated. Feedback is always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>